When The Waltz Ends
by Starlight Gundam
Summary: This story takes place directly at the end of the Endless Waltz. It involves romance for all the characters. FINISHED
1. Prologue

WHEN THE WALTZ IS OVER  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its  
characters. I write these stories for fun, not for  
profit. If you sue me you are wasting your time   
seeing as I have no money.  
  
This story disregards the fact of Catherine and Trowa  
being brother and sister. The only evidence I found  
in the series and the Waltz of them being related is  
when she posed as his sister when he had amnesia.   
There is no proof that she is actually a blood relative  
though. If you have a problem with this, don't read   
this story.  
  
  
Trowa and Catherine  
  
He slowly walked towards her and the tent.   
She could see that his mask was gone. He had dropped  
it like he had dropped his real one when he had left  
to fight. He shook, almost like he was suppressing   
rage, but she knew it wasn't rage.  
"It is hard to have feelings when one has lived  
without them all of his life," he calmly stated.   
"There is something different about his voice,"  
Catherine thought to herself. "It lacks its usual   
void of nothingness, there is something there that   
wasn't there before. If only I could see his eyes,   
then I would know what it is."  
He walked past her and headed for the lions.   
Reaching into the cage he had no fear. Catherine   
stood behind him and placed a hand upon his shoulder.  
"Trowa look at me," she pleaded quietly.   
Trowa looked down. He had hoped to avoid looking at her. He wasn't quite ready to except that he was human again.  
"I can't," he answered. She could feel   
the tears coming.   
"Then I will just have to look at you myself,"  
she said leaning down to look into his face.   
What she saw was not the emotionless soul that had left.  
Instead of his eyes being blank and without feeling,   
without being dead, they sparkled with unshed tears.   
The bright emerald green glowed with life instead of   
death.  
"Trowa, you're finally human," she sobbed   
letting the tears run down her face and splash onto the  
floor. He gave a weak smile and let tears run down his   
face for the first time he could remember in his life.  
The once nameless boy that had taken on a project   
that was not his, found a place. The boy that had stole   
an identity was gone and was now his own person. He   
wasn't Trowa Barton, replacement of the real one. He   
was Trowa Barton, friend of the circus, Gundam pilot,   
and friend of the real pilots.  
"Cathy, thank-you."   
"Thank me? Why?"  
"You are the reason I didn't self destruct back   
there, you stopped me from it once. Did you know it was   
you who stopped me a second time?"  
"Trowa," she breathed. Finally, she could stand   
it no longer and wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened,   
and then relaxed and wrapped his long arms around her and   
held her back.   
Their tears ran in rivulets down their faces.   
They fell with a sparkle and joined on the tarp of the floor.  
  
Hilde and Duo  
  
As he watched her slim figure descend the pile of  
rubble he thought of how she had been there for him when   
he got back from the fight. She gave him a tight embrace   
and told him she was glad he was safe.   
"I never answered her though," he thought regretfully.  
He didn't quite know what he felt for Hilde. She was his   
friend, he was certain of that, but he didn't know what made   
his stomach stir when he was around her.   
Making a sudden decision he got up and followed her   
down. Once they were on safe footing he grabbed her arm.   
Surprised she turned around. Her days as a soldier hadn't   
left her quite yet.   
"Duo, what's wrong," she asked, misinterpreting the   
look in his eyes.  
"Nothing is wrong Hilde but I need to tell you something."   
She looked at him and saw that he had a beginning of  
moisture in his eyes. She got a worried look on her face.  
"What do you need to tell me Duo," she asked.  
"Hilde, I never told you thanks for helping me out.   
You took me in when I needed a place to stay, you fed me,   
you risked your life to help me, and when I got back from   
the last fight you were waiting there for me with arms open.   
I never told you how much that meant to me. If it weren't   
for you I might have lost myself in my own life."  
"Duo, do you really mean that? I did it because I   
wanted to. I did it because you are my dearest friend."  
"Shhhh, Hilde, I'm not finished. I also wanted to   
tell you that I have been battling the thoughts in my head,   
I have been thinking things that never have meant anything  
to me before. Thoughts that I have had before, but had   
since given up. I love you Hilde. I didn't want to because  
everyone I always love dies. It is a cruel hand that fate   
always has always dealt me. Everyone else I loved left me   
and I didn't want that to happen again. But I can't stop   
from loving you Hilde, it doesn't matter how much I try and   
I am finally ready to stop fighting it."   
"Duo, I love you too. But I thought that you would   
laugh at me if I told you." Tears started streaming down   
her face and Duo pulled her into his arms.  
"Let's never keep things from each other. It causes   
more hurt and pain then the actual telling of it does." She   
nodded and embraced him back.  
He slowly lowered his head and whispered, "I love you   
Hilde."  
"I love you Duo," she answered back before his mouth   
took hers into a kiss.  
  
Quatre and Dorothy  
  
"Master Quatre, you did it. The world is at peace once   
again and you and the other Gundams are the ones to thank for it."  
"Thanks Rashid, but it is the people that are keeping the   
peace now." Quatre looked off out the window into space and   
suddenly a face popped into his head. He shook it off and looked  
back at his friends. They wouldn't miss him if he stepped out   
to think. Floating into his room he lay down on the bed.  
"Why did her face pop up now after all this time?" he   
questioned himself. It had been over a year since he had last   
seen her. He could remember her clear as day though.  
The last he had seen her was on Libra. Trowa was   
escorting him out. As he leaned on Trowa and looked back at   
her he saw she was crying. Her long blonde hair swirled around   
her.  
He hadn't seen her since then. But that didn't stop   
her from being in his mind.  
"Master Quatre, are you ok," asked Rashid coming into   
the room. Quatre looked up and gave his loyal friend a small   
smile.  
"Yes, I'm fine Rashid, I just needed to think."   
Rashid nodded and then looking at him one more time went back   
out to the party.  
Quatre leaned back and let sleep overcome him.   
When he awoke the next morning he made an announcement,   
"Today I am going to the Preventer Headquarters to get some   
information. I will take one of the smaller shuttles and will   
be back within the week. I'll be seeing you."  
"Have a safe trip Master Quatre," all his friends told   
him.  
As he drove the shuttle towards earth he concentrated on   
space. The stars were all around him, they reflected off the   
window and settled their light on the walls around him. The   
colonies slowly dimmed from view and the great orb of earth   
was centered in front of him instead. He took the shuttle down   
through the searing atmosphere and descended upon the runway.  
Later, he walked through the busy streets to the   
Preventer building. He spun through the revolving doors and   
walked up to the desk.   
"Hello, I have an appointment to speak with Une," he   
told the lady at the front desk.  
"Certainly, third floor, room 333."  
"Thanks." He turned and walked over to the elevator.  
He stepped out of the elevator and went down the hall   
to where 333 were located. He knocked on the door and went in.  
Lady Une was standing there looking out the window.  
"Quatre, how can I help you? Surely you are not looking   
to join the Preventers."  
"Actually, I need to find someone."  
"Oh really, may I ask who and why."  
"Dorothy Catalonia, and because I need to talk to her."   
Lady Une turned around and gave him a knowing look.   
"Well, you don't have to look too far. Her office is   
right next to mine. Just go through that door to the left.   
Oh, and Quatre, she isn't quite the same as she used to be."  
"Thanks, you have no idea what this means to me." He   
turned and walked into the next room. Dorothy didn't notice   
him walk in though. Her head was stooped over a mountain of   
papers and spreadsheets. He cleared his throat and she jumped   
up in surprise.  
"Quatre," she shrieked incredulously. "What are you   
doing here?"  
"I came to see you, I needed to talk to you." He went   
over and sat by her desk.  
"You need to talk to me? First Quatre, I really want   
to apologize, I never got to tell you sorry for stabbing you."  
"It's ok Dorothy, I was never angry with you for that."  
"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Dorothy   
asked, a worried look coming onto her face. She looked down at   
her lap.  
"I can't stop thinking about you. Your face appears out   
of nowhere whenever I am alone."  
Dorothy's head snapped up. "What? Are you serious   
Quatre, I have the same thing happen to me."   
"Dorothy I guess I just came here to tell you that I   
love you and I want to be with you."  
Tears came to Dorothy's eyes and she answered him,   
"and I love you!" She leapt up from her desk and ran into   
his open arms. They embraced and then he pulled her into his   
lap. Tilting her head upward he touched his lips to hers and   
they fell into a kiss.  
  
  
Wufei and Sally  
  
"Woman, why did you ask me to join the Preventers anyway,"  
asked a disgruntled Wufei from the shuttle's control unit.   
"After all, I was the enemy."  
"Wufei, you explained your actions justly and I found  
you to be a good person and fighter. You were right for the   
job I guess," answered Sally. Wufei said nothing more and   
turned back to the screen where he pretended that there was   
something interesting to see.  
"That woman better of had a better reason then the   
one she just gave me, or else I might just quit if that is   
all she wanted me for," though Wufei, then he mentally slapped   
himself for thinking such things.  
"Why couldn't I tell him that I wanted him to be a   
Preventer because I wanted to be near him. How can you tell   
a guy that already has an over-inflated ego that being around   
him makes a person feel safe and secure? I seem to lose   
concentration whenever I am around him," thought Sally at the   
same time.  
"Hello, this is Lady Une, I have a mission for you in   
Saudi Arabia, you are to go to the old base there and destroy   
any weapons that are currently there. This is Lady Une over   
and out." The picture of Lady Une flashed out almost as soon   
as it appeared.  
"Well looks like break is over. Wufei pilot us to   
Saudi Arabia."   
"Yes ma'am," he exaggeratedly said with respect.   
Sally shot him a dirty look and then ignored him.  
"Taking orders from a woman, I'll bet that's why she   
wanted me to join, just so she could torture me like this," he   
grumbled to himself.  
Sally couldn't believe what she heard; growing red in   
the face she walked over to him and slapped him across his cheek.   
He looked at her with surprise and then placed his hand where a   
faint red rash was appearing. Saying nothing she stormed off to   
her room.  
"I wonder what that was about," thought Wufei later as he   
was drying his hair after a shower. Deciding that he wasn't going   
to wait any longer to find out, he stormed out of the bathroom,   
not even bothering to put his hair up into its regular ponytail.   
Knocking on her door he waited until she finally answered the door.  
Sally almost gasped. Standing before her was a changed   
looking Wufei. Instead of the tight ponytail she was used to  
seeing, his hair hung to his shoulders and had a slight crimp  
to it. He also didn't have a shirt on. The total effect was   
breathtaking. She had thought he was cute before but now he   
topped the charts.  
"Can I help you," she asked regaining her composure.   
Wufei shifted and walked inside her room.  
"I want to know why you slapped me. I've never seen   
you that angry before." Sally stared at him surprised that he  
would even care.  
"I slapped you because you said that I only hired you on   
so I could boss you. If you knew half the reason I hired you on,   
you wouldn't have said anything like that. Your little remark  
went deeper than you thought it would."  
"Well why did you hire me on then?" He shifted his feet   
and stared at her.  
"Look Wufei, it's late and we need to get some sleep   
before tomorrow," Sally said trying to switch the subject.  
"Stop trying to switch the subject and tell me why or  
I'm staying right here."  
"Wufei, really I don't want to say," answered Sally. She   
looked like he had never seen her. She was as scared as a trapped   
animal. It frightened him and caused a stirring that he didn't   
want. He wanted to protect her and keep her from feeling this   
harm but he didn't know how. Not being able to resist any more   
he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.  
Sally gave a small squeak of surprise and tried to pull   
away but his strong arms held her into place. "Wufei, what are   
you doing," she asked, her voice shaking. She could feel the   
tears running down her cheeks and saw them land on his bare chest.  
"Something I've wanted to do for awhile now," he answered  
quietly. "Soldier façade to hell, I'm going to go by my emotions   
now." She stared at him in surprise and then let the tears come;   
she buried her head into his shoulder and cried until the tears   
came no more.   
When she finally stopped crying she looked at him and said,   
"I hired you on because I wanted to be around you. I feel safer   
when you're around." She looked away from him expecting him to let  
go of her and say something rude and spoil her dreams. Much to   
her surprise he tipped her head up and gave her a quick kiss.  
"I'm glad you told me that, I never knew whether to tell   
you or not but now that you said that I can tell you. I love you  
Sally."  
"I love you too Wufei, I was just always afraid to tell you." He kissed her and the shuttle drifted through space while they held each other.  
  
Heero and Relena  
  
As he walked down the road he thought of the last battle.   
He also thought of how he almost finally fulfilled his promise to   
Relena. He had almost destroyed her like he had promised to a year  
ago.  
Meanwhile Relena was walking out the door of the palace.   
She knew that Heero had been watching her. She thought she saw a   
faint shadow down the road, but rather than run to it like she   
would of a week ago, she turned and walked to her limo.  
"When he wants to be with me he will come," she thought   
to herself. A slight tear running down her face she sat in the   
back seat and went home.  
"Why can't I get up the courage to face her," Heero   
yelled out into the still country air. He was afraid of her;   
the memory that he had fell into her arms haunted his every   
thought. Instead of letting him fall she had caught him. All   
he had done to her and yet she still cared to keep him from harm.   
It was unnerving.   
He walked on to his motorcycle. Revving it up he made a   
split second decision and sped down the road.   
Relena was brushing her hair and watching a figure   
stealthily enter her room through her mirror's reflection when   
she felt something cold press against her neck. "Hello Heero,"   
she said calmly, although her stomach felt like it had a million   
butterflies raging war in it.  
"You saw me come in didn't you," he said flatly. She   
nodded and then turned towards him. With her hand she knocked   
his gun away and it clattered onto the floor with a metallic ring.  
"Why did you catch me," he asked with a hint of curiosity.   
"Because Heero, it should be evident to you that I care   
deeply for you," she answered.  
"Why, all I have done is hurt you," he replied stiffly.  
"Heero, you have never hurt me. All you have done is   
protect me and help me."  
"I don't understand," he said slamming his hand onto the   
desk. Relena saw his barrier drop and put her arms around him.   
He stiffened and then went loose. He placed his arms around her   
and held tight.   
"I don't like to feel, it hurts to much," he said, his   
voice cracking.   
"What happened Heero?" asked Relena quietly.  
"There was a little girl and her puppy. She gave me a   
flower. Later that night I blew up an OZ station in the colony.   
One of the mobile suits fell on a building and it made the whole  
city go up in flames. I explored the building later and found a   
teddy bear and the puppy. The puppy was charred and dead. I   
didn't find the little girl. I carried the puppy back to the   
base and Dr. J found me and taught me to rid myself of emotions.   
I could laugh before that, and I could feel before that."  
"Oh Heero, I'm sorry. But you need to let it go, you   
need to feel again because not all feelings hurt." Heero nodded  
and then let a solitary tear slip down his face. He reached   
into a pocket and pulled out a dead flower. Twirling it in his   
fingers he frowned. Then he put it back; someday he would get   
rid of it. But right now he needed to hang onto it.   
"Relena, I love you," he said. She looked at him in   
surprise and smiled.  
"I love you too," she replied. Giving a faint smile   
Heero looked at her and gave her a small kiss.  
  
Well, Questions or Comments? Flames even? I would appreciate   
anyone letting me know how I did. The rest of the story should   
be along as soon as I write it. If you want to let me know how   
it is email me at kairosdreamer@aol.com . Thanks!  



	2. When

WHEN THE WALTZ IS OVER  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of  
its characters. I merely write these stories   
for fun. You're wasting your time if you sue me   
because I don't have any money.   
  
  
This story is a continuation of the Endless Waltz;  
it picks up where the Endless Waltz was dropped. This   
episode will be the prologue of what happened in the waltz.   
It is just a brief summary of what happened for those who   
have never seen the waltz.  
  
When it looked like peace was just about to rein   
throughout the world and the colonies, a new force came   
into power. Leaded by Marie Maia (spelling is not correct,  
I apologize.) and Mr. Barton (not Trowa the Gundam pilot.)  
a new organization was developed. Marie was claiming to  
follow in her father Treize Kuschrenada's footsteps took   
steps to take over the world with mobile suits.  
The Gundams heard and just after they had sent   
their Gundams to the sun, a fight began. Quatre went   
after the Gundams while Trowa and Wufei disappeared.   
Heero and Duo set off to find Relena Peacecraft who had   
been kidnapped.  
Heero and Duo found Trowa and Wufie as part of  
Marie's faction. They fought and found out that  
Trowa was actually on their side. Wufei however was   
still a mystery.   
The Gundams conquered and the world was saved.   
The end left off with Wufei joining Sally in the   
Preventers, Heero walking off after seeing Relena   
delivering a speech, Quatre partying with his friends,  
Duo working in a scrap yard with Hilde, and Trowa   
returning to the circus.  
Thus the waltz ended there.  
  
I will continue where the Endless Waltz left off in the next parts.  



	3. The

When The Waltz Ends: Part 2  
  
The minutes turned to hours, hours to days, and days to weeks.  
Everyone was happy for they thought that peace had finally came. But   
the question on everyone's mind was, "Will it last?"  
  
Quatre and Dorothy  
  
"Quatre," asked Dorothy. They were sitting on the dunes around  
his base looking at the stars that twinkled in the sky. "Did you ever   
wonder if the stars hold people that have long since been gone."  
  
"It could always be a possiblilty, although I've never been   
that big on the stars. I prefer the Earth, there is nothing as   
exquisite as the Earth."  
  
"I could argue with you on that but I won't." She snuggled up  
close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He responded by   
pulling her tighter and squeezing her hand.  
  
  
Duo and Hilde  
  
"C'mon, that was a deliberate foul, are you blind ref?" shouted  
a very worked up Duo from his spot on the couch. Two of his favorite  
colony teams were playing each other and in his opinion the referee  
was missing all the foul calls.  
  
"Relax Duo, it's just a game," soothed Hilde, coming in with a  
drink for both of them. She settled down on the couch beside him and  
thought to herself, "he can get so worked up over nothing sometimes."  
She turned and looked at the T.V. just in time to see the referee miss  
a call on obvious traveling. "What the, what an idiot. That was a   
travel, how could he miss it!" she screamed.  
  
Duo smirked and remarked, "relax Hilde, it's just a game."   
Hilde glared and hit him with the pillow to her right. Thus began a   
pillow fight to end all fights.  
  
  
Wufei and Sally  
  
  
"Why did we have to get a mission now, its two days before  
Easter, you think they would have some compassion." Sally was raging   
while Wufei stood there grinning at her fury. "What are you grinning   
at, I thought you were tired of the missions too."  
  
"I am, but I enjoy seeing you angry, you get all red and steam   
starts coming out of your ears," he replied taking her anger in with   
good humor.   
  
"Why I oughta," she screamed and lept on him. However instead  
of beating him up, she kissed him senseless, only stopping when his   
hair got in the way. "Blech, why did i ever tell you to keep your hair  
down," she commented.  
  
"I know, your exact words were, "Wufei, keep your hair down,   
when you do you look sooooooo sexy." He teased and she blushed from   
the memory.  
  
  
Heero and Relena  
  
"Heero, why did you always run from me?" asked Relena. They  
were sitting outside looking at the gardens.  
  
"I was scared that you would mess up my missions because I  
couldn't concentrate when you were around," he replied.  
  
"Oh, all that time I thought it was because you found me   
annoying."  
  
"Relena, the only thing I ever found you as was irresistable,  
I never thougnt of you as annoying."  
  
"I'm glad," she said and took his hand in hers. They gazed   
over the lake to where a tiny rose garden was layed. Like a rose their  
love would be forever.  
  
  
Trowa and Catherine  
  
Since that first day when Trowa had come home, him and   
Catherine hadn't talked much. If anything, he seemed to avoid her.  
It was almost more than she could take.  
  
"Was what he said just from the stress of battle," she thought  
to herself. She let a solitary tear roll down her face before she  
finished scrubbing her knife.  
  
Trowa watched her from the lions cage. He still was unnerved   
from admitting his deepest feelings to her. He wondered if he was   
wrong in staying away from her. He heard his sob and it just about  
broke his heart.  
  
The tears brimmed and threatened to overflow in her eyes. It   
got so bad that she dropped the knife for fear of cutting herself from   
not being able to see. Her shoulders shooked as her sobs increased.   
Suddenly from behind she felt strong arms wrap around her and a   
soothing voice murmur that it was alright.  
  
"Trowa," she breathed.  
  
  
Preventers Headquarters  
  
"Not now, we do not need this right now," shouted a frustrated   
Lady Une. She had just recieved word that a new force was rising up in  
the darkest recesses of Earth. One that threatened the peace of   
everyone. Making a decision she called all the Gundams one by one.   
The message she left was, "the Gundams are needed once more. Come to   
the Preventers."  
  
  
Duo and Hilde  
  
"Duo, where are you going," asked Hilde allowing the hurt to   
register in her voice. She had come home to find him packing his bags.  
  
"Oh, Hilde, Lady Une called, the Gundams are needed."   
  
"So thats it, your just leaving," she anwered incredously. He   
gave her a hurt look.  
  
"What kind of a person do you think I am Hilde, your bags are  
already packed."   
  
"Oh, Duo, I'm sorry, I should have trusted you, when do we   
leave?"  
  
"Now," he answered swinnging his bag over his shoulder. He   
went into her room and grabbed the bag he had packed for her. They   
left in silence.  
  
  
Trowa and Catherine  
  
He hadn't said much, but she knew he cared. After that night  
where he had held her while she cried he had stopped avoiding her. She  
walked to his trailer and was surprised to see him packing his bags.  
  
"I've been called to fight again." He didn't even turn around.  
  
"Have you told the Manager?"  
  
"Yes, we are welcome to leave anytime we choose to, providing  
that the Earth and Colonies need us."  
  
"We?" asked Katherine, clearly confused.  
  
"Yes, we, you're coming too, pack your bags."  
  
  
Heero and Relena  
  
"You're leaving again Heero?"  
  
"Yes, I have been called to fight again."  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
"I know," he replied. Relena looked at him confused. He never  
agreed to her coming along on dangerous missions!  
  
"I'll go pack my bags."  
  
  
Quatre and Dorothy  
  
Dorothy awoke to hear the mournful wail of Quatre's violin.  
  
"They are calling us to fight again, I'm bringing you with me."  
Dorothy nodded and went to pack her things. A sad melody trailed   
behind her.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
So what did you think? Comments, questions, flames? I will take any  
flames except those on my character pairings. Part 3 should be coming  
soon. Email me at kairosdreamer@aol.com Ja Ne! 


	4. Waltz

When the Waltz Ends: part 3  
  
Preventers Headquarters  
  
"Well Une, what's going on," asked an extremely aggravated  
Heero Yuy. He had just learned to feel again and now he was being   
called upon to be the "Perfect Soldier" once more.  
  
Everyone was sitting around the large conference table waiting  
to hear what had brought them back to stain their hands with blood   
once more.  
  
"A new war is trying to be started by a force called Peace   
Futile Foundation. They are not to be dealt with lightly as with one   
suit they have already destroyed our base in Egypt."  
  
Everyone stared in surprise. It was well known that the   
Preventer bases were the best guarded buildings on Earth, and in the   
colonies.  
  
"But how, that base had at least a hundred mobile dolls   
protecting it. Not even Heero and his Gundam could take out that many  
alone."  
  
"They have an improved mobile suit which they hacked into our   
computers to get the plans for. The suit is vertially indestructable  
and totally hard to get control of. The only way to beat them is with  
suits of the same make."  
  
"Where's our suits?" asked Trowa blandly. Une stood up and   
motioned for the rest to follow her. They walked through the immense  
corridors of the Headquarters and finally arrived at a heavy steel door.  
She punched in some numbers on the panel and a radar was sent through   
all their bodies. Hilde shivered as she felt it tingle its way along  
her body.  
  
They walked inside to a dimly lit room. Squinting they could   
see a circle of huge mobile suits. There were ten in all.  
  
"What do you need so many for," asked Relena, there were only   
five Gundams and the suits were different makes so they weren't   
replacements."  
  
"Sadly, we need all the help we can get, I'm afraid that you,  
Hilde, Sally, Catherine, and Dorothy need to pilot a suit as well."  
  
"What do you mean pilot a suit! I stand for peace, this would  
be seen as hypocracy!"  
  
"Calm down Relena, you know very well that those are your   
fathers ideals and not yours. You know the people will support you if  
it means bringing back peace," voice Dorothy sensibly.  
  
"How do you know that those are not my ideals also."  
  
"You wouldn't be in love with a Gundam pilot if they were."   
Relena nodded defeated and then listened as the next question was   
brought up.  
  
"But Relena and I don't know how to pilot the suits," stated  
Catherine.   
  
"We realize that and installed a program on both of your that   
makes you automatically know how to pilot while you are inside your   
suit. The only thing you will have to learn to do is master the zero  
system."  
  
"THE ZERO SYSTEM!"   
  
"Don't worry, it won't be a problem for you, they are not as   
strong as the Gundam pilots."  
  
"Alright show me my Gundam," declared Hilde firmly. Lady Une  
nodded and pressed a button on a large pannel located on the wall.   
The circle with the mobile dolls slowly began turning and after about  
five had passed it finally stopped with a blue gundam displayed in   
front of them. It had a rounded shape and was a mix of about three   
different blues swirled and blended.  
  
"Your Gundam is called Aqua and is specifically good in space   
and the water. Its main weapon is a wave shaped scythe."  
  
"What about mine," asked Dorothy eagerly. Lady Une reached   
over and pressed a different button. The platform went over one to   
where a gold colored Gundam with red plates was standing.  
  
"This is Gundam Dorado, it is mainly good on land in space.   
Its main power is in a fencing sword."  
  
"Cool," Dorothy awed over it. Lady Une pressed the button again  
and it spun around to the opposite side. A gundam with white cover   
plates and a maroon body appeared.   
  
"Catherine this is your Gundam, it is called Sheath and its   
main power comes from the knife like laser spears that come out of its  
plates. It works well in any condition and we gave it knifes since you  
are deadly accurate with them."  
  
"Sally, your gundam is called Explo and it works well in space   
and land. Its main weapon is a full arsonal of bombs." Une pressed   
yet another button and a gundam appeared that was green and black.  
  
"Relena your gundam is Peace and it works well anywhere. The   
main weapon is a laser sword." She pressed the button one last time  
and a pure white gundam appeared.  
  
"You pilots have remakes of your previous gundams," Une answered  
the unasked questions.  
  
"Nataku," Wufei breathed as their gundams were spun around so   
they could have a glimse of their suits.  
  
"Welcome back Zero, the perfect soldier is waiting for you,"   
mentally whispered Heero.  
  
The girls were led away to where they could practice with the  
zero system. The dangerous system would have to be mastered before they  
could pilot their suits.   
  
The Gundam boys however, went to their suits right away to   
program them to their choice.   
  
Finally, after weeks of training and preparing, they were ready.  
They flew out of the base one by one and flew off toward Egypt, to try  
to regain their precious base that the PFF (Peace Futile Foundation) had  
stolen.  
  
PFF Base  
  
"Sir, we have ten unknown mobile suits approaching us. They   
appear to be of the Preventer Gundam make."  
  
"Send out troops soldier, this is not a war I would like to lose  
this quickly." The hardened soldier leaned back into his chair and   
rubbed his head. He had been expecting the Gundams, but not ten of   
them. "How?"  
  
His whole mission was to destroy peace. Unless there were   
battles his whole life was a waste. He had fought since he was young  
and didn't mean to let the wars end so easily.  
  
Outside on the Battlefield  
  
"Whoah, that was too close," screamed Katherine. All the new  
Gundam pilots were having diffuculty since it was their first battle.  
Their mock battle had been nothing like this. This was intense.  
  
"Oh no," cried Relena. She watched the laser come down toward   
her and then her screen went black. "Heeeeeeerrrrrroooooooo!"  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well what do you think. Flames, questions, comments? Any flames are  
accepted exept those on my character pairing. Part 4 should be around  
as soon as I get to writing it. Email me at kairosdreamer@aol.com and  
tell me what you thought. Ja Ne!  



	5. Ends

When the Waltz Ends: Part4  
  
The Battle scene  
  
"Heero!"   
  
"No, Relena!" He rushed over and tried to stop the mobile   
suits laser from hitting her. But he was too late. Out of the corner   
of his eye he saw a flash of white light and then it was gone. The   
explosion rocked the earth and blinded everyone. When Heero opened his  
eyes he was amazed. Gundam Peace was still there! But another suit   
was beside it.  
  
"Epyon?" Relena opened her eyes.   
  
"What happened, I should be dead," she thought. Just then she  
saw Epyon. "Milliardo?" she questioned aloud. The pilot said nothing   
and began destroying every mobile suit it could find. Which weren't   
many, the Gundams had been destroying them with a vengence.  
  
The blasts lit up the sky and the sounds of tearing metal could  
be heard. Then the fight was over. The Gundam team had won.   
  
"Rooarr," the sound of a suits engines could be heard, the suit  
Epyon blasted off before anyone could stop it.   
  
Uknown to them another person was also slipping off, as the   
jeep rolled away a deep rich voice could be heard saying, "the fight  
is not over yet."  
  
Later at headquarters, the Gundams were in the infirmary having  
the minor wounds the acquired healed. The worst of them all was   
probably Hilde, who during the fight had a good time antagonizing the  
other pilots.  
  
"Youch," she screamed. Sally just gave her an exasperated look  
and Duo winced because her hand which had been holding his had grabbed  
firmer making it feel as if his hand was broken.  
  
"Oi, Hilde, I would like the use of that hand," he joked. She  
glared at him and the other pilots started laughing. Finally, Sally  
finished patching her up and Duo's pain ended.  
  
A voice over the intercom announced, "Gundams please report to   
conference room, Gundams, please report to conference room."  
  
Everybody groaned and made their way out the door. They took  
seats around the table and listened to what Lady Une had to say.  
  
"You had a good fight, no one was hurt seriously. However, we  
need to find out who was piloting the Epyon. It was strange they didn't  
make contact with anyone. I also have bad news to report. The leader  
of PFF made it out of the base before you blew it up. He or she is   
still at large."  
  
"Figures," commented Wufei. Everyone nodded their head in   
agreement.  
  
"Oh, also, in order to give you your mission breifs your team   
name is White Wing Gundams."  
  
"White Wing Gundams, got it," repeated Relena. The conference   
over, they each went to their individual rooms. The boys were on one  
side of the hall while the girls were on the other.  
  
Each prepared for bed and were slowly off slumbering. All that  
is except Relena. She was still unnerved that she had killed. But   
finally sleep overcame her and she joined the rest in the land of   
Allysian (dreamworld).  
  
At three A.M. in the morning a alarm rolled throughout the base.  
Popping up from their beds the White Wing team listened for the   
announcement. It came as thus, "would the White Wing Gundams please   
report to their suits."  
  
Groaning they sleepily made their way to the holding floor.   
When they arrived Une was waiting for them.   
  
"There has been an attack on our base in Hawaii, we need  
you to go stop it."  
  
"Hawaii!? Ohh, ohh, can we stay a little after we finish the  
job?" asked a pleading Duo.  
  
Smiling Lady Une replied, "I was going to suggest it, you guys  
deserve a little vacation. But, you will be on call the whole time.   
Now get going."  
  
Hearts lightened a bit they went and jumped in their Gundams.   
Soon they were soaring over the waters of the Atlantic, their destiny   
in sight. They could see the explosions of the bases mobile suits   
blowing up.  
  
They joined the fight and took up fighting what looked like a   
no chance of winning duel. The scrape of metal could be heard. The   
explosions lit up around them. The White Wing Team was struggling.  
  
Then out of nowhere came the Epyon. It started whipping the   
enemy mobile suits harshley.   
  
"Yahhhhhh," screamed Katherine. The hatches of her suit popped  
open to omit a barrade of laser knives at an enemy. She moved away and  
watched it blow up. Slowly and surely the Gundam team started to win.  
  
Then the last mobile suit was destroyed. Epyon flew off and  
dissapeared once again.  
  
"Why doesn't he ever stay and talk? Why Milliardo?" thought   
Relena to herself.  
  
"I just sent the report in to Lady Une about the fight, she   
says we have three days here unless given notice."  
  
"Alright," cheered Duo. "Aloha Hawaii!" The others just rolled  
their eyes, but inside they were glad. After all, how much more   
romantic can you get then a Caribbean vacation.  
  
They found a hotel to stay at near the beach while they kept  
thier Gundams at the base.   
  
  
Duo and Hilde  
  
  
"Hey Duo, could it get any more beautiful than this," asked   
Hilde as she stood staring out the window at the ocean. The sun was  
just beginning to set and an array of colors was streaking itself across  
the horizon.  
  
"Yes but it's even prettier with you standing there in front of  
it." He went over and put his arms around her. She leaned in and   
together they watched the stars come into the sky one by one.  
  
  
Wufei and Sally  
  
"I love Hawaii," commented Sally as she and Wufei walked through  
the palm tree lined streets that lay in front of the hotel. Feeling  
restless they had decided to take a walk and take in the sights.  
  
"It is very peaceful here, it's hard to believe that just a few  
hours ago we were fighting a battle where many were killed."  
  
"It's ironic, isn't it."  
  
Quatre and Dorothy  
  
The two were dining at a little Honalulu restraunt that they   
had found while wandering the streets. It had a cute Luao motiff.   
  
"Quatre, I wanna know, how do you feel about me fighting?"  
  
"Well to give you the straight truth, I wasn't happy because I  
don't like the idea of you getting hurt. But I know you enjoy it so  
I'm not going to stop you."  
  
"Thank-you Quatre."  
  
Trowa and Katherine  
  
The music of a steel drum band blared through the speakers of   
the city center. Katherine had decided that shopping would be kind of  
fun and they stumbled across the outdoor band. It was pretty neat and  
they had a conga line.  
  
"Come on Trowa," laughed Katherine and pulled him into the line.  
Grumbling he reluctantly followed. They joined the line and listened   
to the music as it echoed into the night.  
  
Heero and Relena  
  
"Wow, that place was really cute," voiced Relena as they walked  
out of the tiny cafe. They had decided that after they eat they were  
going to take a walk on the beach.   
  
The waves lapped around their ankles. They had taken off their  
shoes and Heero was now carrying them. His other hand was tightly  
wound with Relena's.   
  
"This reminds me of the first time I met you."  
  
"Hn," he replied, he didn't like remembering the past where he  
had been so blood thirsty. Suddenly he turned and ran toward the dunes,  
dropping the shoes in the sand.  
  
"Heero what are you doing?" Then Relena saw the shadowy figure   
that began running. Heero caught the person and slammed them to the   
ground.  
  
"Who are you and why have you been following us all night?" he  
asked the figure.  
  
"I can explain."  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well what did you think. I accept any flames except those on my   
character pairings. Email me at kairosdreamer@aol.com Ja Ne!  
  



	6. A

When the Waltz Ends: Part 5  
  
  
Heero and Relena  
  
"I can explain."  
  
"Noin?" questioned a very surprised Relena who had just came  
over and saw Heero's captee. Heero also gave a look and when he saw  
it was indeed Noin, let her go.  
  
"I'm sorry to follow you, but I wanted to make sure you were  
all right. The leader of the PFF is after you Heero."  
  
"You know the leader of the PFF?" questioned Heero. He got a   
stern look.  
  
"I thought I did," answered Noin, and said nothing more.   
  
"Well, we better get back to the hotel, the others will want to  
hear everything."  
  
They quickly made their way back to the hotel.  
  
At the Hotel  
  
"I wonder when Heero and Relena are going to be getting back?"   
thought Wufei aloud. All of the White Wing team was sitting there except  
for them.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and in they walked, Noin close behind  
them.  
  
"Hey Noin, long time no see," shouted Sally and went over and  
hugged the older woman.   
  
"Yea Sally, too long." She went and sat down on one of the   
chairs.  
  
"Noin has some information for us," stated Heero blandly. The  
rest looked surprised at his sharpness.  
  
"I suppose you all have been wondering who was piloting Epyon.  
I have. I knew you would need help against the new mobile suits that  
the Peace Futile Foundation has been using. I don't know if you know  
it but Zechs and I designed those plans that were stolen away."  
  
"You designed those suits? No wonder you can destroy them so  
easily. You know all their weak points," voiced Trowa quietly. Noin  
nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you want us to know it was you?" asked Katherine.  
  
"I knew you would ask a lot of questions."  
  
"Speaking of questions, where is Zechs?" asked Sally. Noin   
looked at her knees and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Zechs is dead. He was murdered." Everyone gasped in surprise.  
  
"Who murdered him," asked Relena, tears beginning to form in  
her eyes as well.  
  
"Milliardo Peacecraft," answered Noin simply.  
  
"What do you mean? They are the same person," asked Relena who  
was confused, as were the rest of them.  
  
"Zechs is no more. While they may have been the same person, it  
was kind of like Lady Une and her split personalities. He betrayed the  
person he was for most of his life and now has become one of the most   
hated people around."  
  
"Hated, I haven't even heard him mentioned," commented  
Hilde.  
  
"Well, the leader of the Peace Futile Foundation wouldn't want  
to have his name known." Everyone gasped. Milliardo was the leader  
they were trying so hard to find?!  
  
"Well, I guess the wanting to lead the world had never got out  
of his system after joining White Fang," commented Wufei coldly.   
Everyone else just nodded numbly.  
  
"Milliardo how could you go against the Peacecraft legacy,"   
whispered Relena. Heero put his arms around her and held her tight.  
She wouldn't cry now, but he wanted her to know that he would be with  
her when she finally did.  
  
"Noin, do you know where the base is?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Sadly no, the last thing he told me before he left, was to   
watch out for the Peace Futile Foundation." Noin suddenly looked very   
tired.  
  
"Noin, this has been a lot for you. You can take my bed in the  
our room. I can sleep on the couch."  
  
"Thank-you Relena." The White Wing team made their way up to  
their rooms and soon all were slumbering peacefully except Heero and   
Relena. She was cuddled in his arms and her tears stained his shirt.  
He held her until she finally fell asleep. Then sleep overcame him also  
and he was soon sleeping himself.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP," went Heero's computer. He groggily woke up  
and went to see who was sending him a message.  
  
He clicked on the flashing box and Lady Une appeared.  
  
"Heero, I'm sorry but you all are going to have to cut your   
vacation short. We have another attack from the PFF."  
  
"Mission acknowledged. I have information for you."  
  
"No time for that now, you will have to tell me after the   
mission is complete. I'm downloading the coordinates to you right now."  
  
"Alright." Heero preceded to wake everyone up and in minutes   
they were blasting off towards a supposedly hidden Preventer base in   
Brazil.   
  
When they finally arrived, the base was almost destroyed. Many  
Preventer suits had been destroyed and those that were still fighting  
were in very bad shape.  
  
"Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," shouted Relena and blasted off. She began  
attacking the suits with a vengence. By the time the others joined in  
the fight she had already destroyed four of the mobile suits.  
  
The battle went quickly with Epyon's help. But the real fighter  
was Relena. She destroyed the most suits out of everyone else.  
  
After the battle they returned home. The next day they were  
eating lunch when Hilde suddenly slammed her tray down. Food went all  
over and a piece of lettuce landed on Wufei's head.  
  
"Woman, what is wrong with you," he shouted. She just ignored  
him and stompped off. A worried Duo got up and followed her.  
  
He found her in her room slamming things around.  
  
"Hilde, whats wrong?" he asked, a worried look etched upon his  
face. She didn't answer him, but she stopped what she was doing and  
began to sob. Duo came up behind her and held her. She turned around  
and pounded on his chest. Not to make him stop, but to take some   
frustration out. He didn't stop her.  
  
"Oh, Duo, why must there be war," she sobbed.  
  
"Hilde, wars are a part of human nature. Since the beginning  
of mankind people have fought and others have tried to create peace.  
Without war, people wouldn't know what peace was."  
  
"I know, but why must we fight."  
  
"We fight because we are seen as strong. People look up to us  
with hope for a peaceful future. We have to fight because we pilot   
Gundams, the symbols of peace." Hilde didn't answer but she pushed  
away and began to dry her tears.  
  
"Thanks Duo. I guess we should go eat, providing my lunch isn't  
all over Wufei," she weakly joked. Duo smiled and followed her to the  
cafeteria.  
  
Meanwhile Relena was on her way to the drugstore to get some  
medicine for her headache. As she went in she spied the liquor section.  
  
"Hmm, I heard alcohol can make you forget things. I suppose it  
wouldn't hurt to look," she thought. She wandered down the aisle and   
spied some Jack Russel whiskey. "I think I'll get some, its supposed to  
be strong," she told herself. Moments later she was paying for it and  
the medicine.   
  
Relena went to her room and took a bottle with her out to the  
porch. She sat there sipping it while listening to the crickets.  
  
The next morning, Relena woke up to a hangover.   
  
"Ugghh," she groaned. She took an aspirin and then looked in   
the fridge to discover the whole carton of whiskey empty. Then she   
spied the bottles lying around. "I had better clean this up before   
Heero sees it."  
  
When she walked back into her room later, she saw Heero waiting  
by the door.  
  
"Hey Relena, where were you last night? We were supposed to   
watch a movie."  
  
"I'm so sorry Heero, I felt really sick and went to bed as soon  
as I got back from getting some medicine."  
  
"Oh, thats no problem then, you don't look too well this morning  
either, maybe you should go back to bed."  
  
"I think your right, I'll go to bed now." With that she went   
into her room and went to sleep. When she woke up she felt a lot better.  
But the memories had also returned. After she had supper with her   
friends, she went back to the drugstore and bought some more whiskey.  
She downed a case that night.  
  
The next morning to her relief, she didn't have a hangover.   
She downed a bottle before heading out to a mission. When she got back  
she finished it.  
  
This routine continued on for more than a month. Her friends  
had also started to notice a difference in her. Where Relena had always  
been social before, she was now only talking to anyone during missions.  
Even then she was short and rude with them. Finally they had given up  
trying to talk to her.  
  
"Give me just one night, UNA NOCHE," sang Hilde as she walked   
down the hall. Hilde had just recently discovered the wonderful world  
of American music and was seen nowhere without her CD player. But what  
everyone but Duo didn't realize was that she just used music to escape  
from the painful memories of battle. Every Gundam had found a way to  
escape from the pain.  
  
The bomb finally dropped when one day before a mission Relena   
announced, "I'm not going."  
  
"What do you mean your not going," screeched Wufei.  
  
"Just what I said, I'm not going."  
  
"If we have to fight, you have to fight," he said turning red  
in the face.  
  
"Leave her be, we don't have time for this," ordered Lady Une.  
Everyone nodded and left. Satisfied that she didn't have to fight,  
Relena turned and walked back to her room to have some whiskey.  
  
When they got back, Heero went straight to her room. He pounded  
on the door until she finally answered. Both of them had a peeved look  
on their faces.   
  
"Whats going on Relena," he demanded.  
  
"Its none of your business Heero. You have been growing very  
annoying lately so from now on, leave me alone," and with that out she  
slammed the door on his face. Bewhildered, he set out for the target  
practice room. As he walked, his look of bewhilderment changed to  
one of fury. When he passed the rest of the White Wing team they knew  
better than to ask questions.  
  
Taking out his fury on a target, Heero tried to get rid of   
his frustration. But it didn't work. Finally, having enough, he marched  
back to her room to see what was wrong with her.  
  
He passed the others in the hall again, and again they saw the  
smoldering look on his face.  
  
"Uh, oh," commented Quatre, "this doesn't look good." The others  
nodded their heads in mutual agreement. Whatever was going to happen,  
it wouldn't be pretty.  
  
Slamming open the door to Relena's room, Heero looked to find  
her passed out on the desk. A bottle of half drunk whiskey beside her.  
He rushed over and checked her pulse. It was still there. He looked  
to find what had made her pass out and found a bottle of pills in her  
hand. She must have taken one and that, added on with the whiskey had  
went to her head.  
"Relena," he whispered. He picked her up and carried her to   
the infirmiry. The rest followed behind him.  
  
"What did you do to her Heero?" asked Sally.  
  
"I didn't do anything. She was drinking and had taken a pill.  
I think she has been drinking a lot lately."  
  
"That would explain her actions lately. Sometimes when people  
drink they can get very mean," commented Duo. "What was she drinking?"  
  
"Jack Russel whiskey," answered Heero.  
  
Duo whistled. "Whiskey huh, thats what it is then. Whiskey can  
make people mean. Real mean."  
  
"I never would have thought Relena would do something like   
that," said Dorothy, a tear running down her cheek. Heero turned back  
to Relena.  
  
"Oh Relena, what have you done?" he whispered.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
So what did you think. I haven't wrote part 6 yet, but expect it to   
come soon. Please review, I will accept any flames except for those  
on my character pairings. Email me at kairosdreamer@aol.com Ja Ne! 


	7. New

When the Waltz Ends: Part 6  
  
  
"Oh Relena, what have you done?" he whispered.  
  
"Well, I think she is going to be ok," announced Sally, "but it  
probably is going to be difficult to get her off the alcohol."  
  
"Leave it to me," said Heero quietly. The rest nodded and went  
to tell Lady Une what happened. Quatre went out with a picture of Relena  
and went to all of the stores that sold liquor and told them not to sell  
to a girl that looked like this. Heero stayed by her side.  
  
Heero streached, he had been sitting for about two hours waiting  
for her to wake up. She stirred and finally opened her eyes.  
  
"Heero? What am I doing here?" she asked. He kinda looked away  
for a moment and then turned back to her.  
  
"You took some medicine while drinking and it knocked you out,"  
he answered, a tiny tear slowly trickled down his cheek.   
  
"You found it," asked Relena, horrified. Heero nodded and Relena  
grew quiet. "I'm sorry Heero, but I need it, it helps me forget."  
  
"All you had to do was talk to us Relena, its better to know   
then to forget anyway, it helps you make the right choices in life.   
Those who have been through war know what it is like to fight, to kill.  
They begin to hate it and try to end it. It is the passion of making  
it end that wills them to live, then with that passion they can succede  
in what they are trying to do." Relena nodded.  
  
"I messed up, didn't I?"   
  
"No, you just chose a different way. It wasn't you that made   
the horrible mistake, it was your mind after some outside influence.   
All of us are going to help you Relena. We're all your friends."  
  
"I don't know if I can quit Heero," she stated simply.  
  
"It will be hard Relena, but all of us are going to help you  
through it," he stated, a fierce passion rose in his eyes and Relena  
knew that somehow he would get her through it.  
  
"Thanks Heero."  
  
Later that night  
  
All of the White Wing was in the game room except for Heero and  
Relena.  
  
"Alright, who's up for a game of cards," asked Duo mischeiviously.  
  
"Count me in," announced Hilde with the same gleam in her eye  
as Duo.  
  
"What kind of game?" asked Wufei.   
  
"Poker," announced Duo simply.   
  
"I'm in," shouted Dorothy and she lept over to join them at the  
table.   
  
"C'mon someone, we need at least one more player," complained  
Duo.  
  
"I'll join you," said Trowa. He walked over and took a seat  
with the rest of them.  
  
"Ok, dueces wild, no crap games." Duo dealt out the cards and  
within minutes, all were absorbed in the game. They had no idea anything  
was wrong until a huge glass shattering noise rocked the room. The  
whole building shook with the explosion.   
  
"What was that?" yelled Katherine. The rest shrugged and ran to  
the infirmiry to see if Heero and Relena were all right. When they got  
there, there was no infirmiry. It had been blown up.  
  
"Oh, no, Heero and Relena were in there," whispered Quatre with  
horror. The others were too surprised to say anything. Lady Une ran up  
to them.   
  
"You all have to get to your Gundams, the PFF is attacking." she  
shouted the orders. They nodded and ran off, the lost friends forgotten  
for a moment.   
  
The Gundams took off to the sky and a battle began. But the   
battle was one sided. The suits didn't fight back.  
  
"Whats wrong with them," asked Wufei puzzled. The rest had no  
idea. "You would think they wouldn't want their suits destroyed like   
this. Grant them, I know there is a lot but this is a losing battle for  
them if they fight like this."  
  
Then a new troop appeared out of the sky. It seemed as if it  
was raining them they were so thick in coming. These suits didn't stand  
around though. They attacked. The ratio was about 200 to 1. The White  
Wing was going to lose.   
  
Then the Peace and Wing Zero Gundams appeared.   
  
"What!" shouted Sally. Everyone turned and looked at the   
approaching mobile suits. "But how?"  
  
"We will tell you later." No more questions were asked. All  
of a sudden the lifeless dolls woke up. They went after the Wing Zero.  
  
"So that was the plan, the whole platoon of them were just set  
to attack the Wing Zero," yelled Katherine.   
  
"I'll help him," voiced Noin and Epyon blasted off to where  
Heero was trying to hold off the hundreds of mobile dolls attacking him.  
  
Relena was furious, "Milliardo, I know you can hear me, answer  
me!"  
  
"Yes princess," he sneered, his face appearing in her communications  
link.  
  
"Why are you doing this, you are a Peacecraft, what would father  
think?"  
  
"I don't care what he would think. This world is meaningless  
without battles and I intend to make sure they never end." The link  
went dead and Relena found herself staring at a static screen.  
  
"I'm almost out of bullets," shouted Trowa, "there are just too  
many of them." Katherine went and tried to help him, but she herself  
was almost out of energy. Her laser knives as they flew, flickered and  
threatened to disinegrate. As many suits as they were destroying, more  
just kept coming.  
  
Meanwhile, Noin and Heero were fighting the mobile suits that   
were attacking him. Noin was able to destroy a great many, considering  
they were only set on attacking the Wing Zero. The numbers slowly   
decreased and finally Heero destroyed the last of them with a quick arc  
of his laser.  
  
Beam cannon in hand, Noin and him flew off to help their friends.  
The fight raged on Gundams against dolls. At last more stopped flying   
out of the sky and the only ones left to fight were those that were  
already there.   
  
"Oh no, my energy is gone," shouted Dorothy in dismay. Quatre  
quickly flew to her aid and destroyed the mobile dolls that were a   
threat to her.  
  
An hour later the fight was over. The remains of the mobile dolls  
lay smoldering on the ground below. The smell of burnt metal drifted  
through the cracks of the Gundams and made the pilots half naseous.  
  
"You can't see the ground, the metal is so thick," said Quatre  
sadly.   
  
Meanwhile Duo was whooping joyfully, "look Hilde, all that metal  
for our scavanger shop!" Everyone else couldn't help but smile. They  
turned back to the preventer base. Or rather what was left of it. The  
whole infirmiry wing had been blown off.  
  
"Heero, how did you guys escape that, the blast was massive?"  
asked Trowa.  
  
"Heero heard the planes coming and we ran as far as we could   
from there. If we had waited a second longer we would have been dead.  
The explosion burnt us we were so close to it," answered Relena.  
  
"Well, we better get back to the base then, I think everyone is  
going to need medical help."  
  
They parked their Gundams and were out in minutes. All except  
Katherine.   
  
"Where's Katherine," asked Trowa. He had seen her Gundam come in  
but she wasn't in the group with them.  
  
"I don't know, I didn't see her get out of her Gundam, maybe she  
needed to fix something real quick," answered Dorothy.  
  
"I'll go check," said Trowa and he walked over to where Katherine's  
Gundam was stationed. He opened the hatch and just about screamed.  
Katherine was lying slumped in her seat, blood pouring from her head.  
He quickly tore his shirt off and wrapped it around, trying to halt the  
bleeding. He picked her up and jumped off the Gundam. When his feet  
finally touched ground, he started running to catch up to the rest.  
  
"Help," he screamed. They turned around and saw him carrying  
Katherine. Blood was staining his arms and it was smeared across his  
face. The shirt he had wrapped around was completely stained a deep   
crimson. Sally ran off and got some emergency medical equiptment that  
was kept in the storage room for the repairmen in case they got hurt.  
  
When she got back Trowa had lain Katherine down and was applying  
pressure to the wound. Pushing him away she unwrapped the wound and  
applied some antiseptic to it. She got out a thread and needle and began  
to sew the large incision up before any more blood was lost. Finally it  
was completely sewn up. It was still bleeding but not as much as before.  
She wrapped a clean cloth around it and had Hilde hold it there applying  
pressure at the same time.  
  
She then checked to see if Katherine was breathing. Her face   
got a twisted look on it and she announced, "she's not breathing." Thats  
when Trowa, one of the strongest of the Gundams fainted. He landed on  
the metal walkway with a dull thud and Dorothy ran over to help him.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Sally began to give CPR. She tried over  
and over and just couldn't get Katherine's heart beating.  
  
"Let me try," demanded Heero, who had kept a cool head through  
everything that was happening. "You breath and I'll do the thumps."  
Sally complied and Heero brought his fist down and thumped Katherine  
in the chest. When that did not work he tried it a second time with  
a little more pressure. Katherine jerked and she coughed. Weak gasps  
came from her and she slowly began breathing.  
  
"Thank god," breathed Relena, she had been holding her breath   
as Heero pounded. Together they got Katherine and Trowa to Trowa's room.  
They layed Katherine on his bed and Trowa got the floor beside the bed.  
  
Relena began to feel the need for alcohol and quietly slipped   
out the door. Heero noticed and followed her. When she reached her   
fridge she found it empty.  
  
"Sorry Relena, we cleared it all out," came Heero's voice from  
behind her. She spun around, startled. Her eyes changed from surprised  
to burning.  
  
"I need it now," she said a deathly tone coming to her voice.   
Heero said nothing and shrugged his shoulders. Angry Relena lunged at  
him. Her fists came into contact with his stomach and she began   
pounding on him. Heero made no move and stood there taking the beating  
without so much as a grunt. Finally Relena gave up exhausted. Tears  
came to her eyes as she looked at him. He had let her beat him and he  
most likely would be showing bruises for days.   
  
She went over to her bed and lay face down on it. Her tears   
spilled over and soaked the pillows. Heero came and sat down beside   
her and rubbed her shoulders to help calm her down. Finally her body  
stopped shuddering with the repeated sobs and she fell asleep. Heero  
stayed with her.  
  
In Trowa's Room  
  
Trowa woke up to see people milling around above him.  
  
"Kathy," he shouted as he bolted upright. "Where is she," he   
asked frantically.  
  
"She's alive, she just needs some blood," answered Sally.   
  
"Take mine," he said right away.  
  
"We don't have the supplies to transfuse it," she answered.  
  
"WELL THEN GO GET IT," he screamed.  
  
"I already sent Quatre for it, relax." Trowa stood up and looked  
at Katherine. She was a ghostly white. The bruises on her face the only  
color that differed from his white sheets.  
  
Quatre screeched in the Preventer Headquarter's parking lot.   
Not bothering to find a parking spot he left the car running in front  
of the door. He ran up the stairs, with the equiptment in hand. He  
rushed to Trowa's room and slammed open the door. He walked over to  
where Sally was standing and gave her the equiptment. She quickly   
plugged it in and attached a needle to both Katherines and then   
hesitated when she got to Trowa's arm.  
  
"We have the same blood type," he answered her unspoken question.  
She nodded and then inserted one into to Trowa's. The blood went through  
the tube into the machine and then into Katherine. It seemed like  
forever until she finally stopped it and Trowa was feeling pretty   
woozy. He stumbled over to a chair and fell into after she had removed  
the needle. Sally had taken a lot of blood and he had never given blood  
before.   
  
"Trowa, I'm going to have you go to sleep," said Sally, coming  
over with a needle full of a clear liquid. He nodded and after a sharp  
sting from the needle, he began drifting off.   
  
Heero was walking down the hall as Quatre, Dorothy, Wufei, Hilde,  
and Duo came out of Trowa's room. He had taken off his shirt and had  
a towel hung over his shoulder. His whole chest and stomach area was  
covered with yellow marks that were slowly turning purple.   
  
"Jeez Heero, what happened to you, that's not from the battle  
is it?" asked Duo.  
  
"Let's just leave it at the fact that Relena wasn't happy about  
us clearing out her alcohol," he answered dryly. Then he smirked. The  
others, even though they knew it was nothing to laugh about started  
giggling. Heero pushed past them and went to the showers, a nice hot  
one would ease his sore muscles.  
  
"Jeez, who would have known Relena packed such a wallop," giggled  
Dorothy. After their laughter had subsided they each made their ways  
to their rooms to have a shower as well.  
  
Trowa's Room  
  
Sally had left to quickly shower after she had been satisfied  
that Katherine would be alright. All that remained in the room was  
the two sleep figures. Trowa was still put out by the shot Sally had  
given him.  
  
Katherine's fingers twiched and she opened her eyes. As soon as   
she did she regretted it though. Her head pounded and she felt as if  
her Gundam had run her over. She turned her throbbing head over and  
saw Trowa, fast asleep in the chair. He looked pale and exhausted.  
"Good that he's sleeping," she thought to herself. She blinked and her  
whole world seemed like it was ending. The pain was so intense that she  
could have screamed had she had the energy. She lay there in agony until  
she finally passed out from the burning pain of her body.  
  
Heero stepped out of the shower. His hair was dripping and hung  
flat on his head. He rubbed the access moisture out of it and got out  
of the other towel that was wrapped around his waist and into his usual  
tanktop and then he pulled on a pair of black windpants. He walked out  
of his room and went to see how Relena was.  
  
He stepped into her room and heard the shower running in the  
bathroom. He sat down by the T.V. and turned it on. A war show was on  
and he switched it with disdain. A cartoon came on, it looked American,  
who else would have thought to have a cat and dog stuck together.   
  
"American's are weird," he thought to himself, "of course I knew  
that already from just being around Duo." The shower stopped running  
and a couple minutes later Relena walked out drying her hair with a   
towel. She was wearing a pair of pajamas with rubber duckies on him  
and Heero looked at her weirdly.  
  
"Rubber ducks," he asked her. She stuck her tongue out in a   
childish way.  
  
"Look whose talking, oh "King of the Catdogs," she replied. He  
grinned sheepishly and turned the T.V. on mute. "Heero, I'm sorry for  
hitting you earlier."  
  
"It's no problem Relena, forget about it." He motioned for  
her to come sit beside him. She did and he snuggled her up next to him.  
"I brought that movie," he told her. She nodded and he hit play on  
the controller. Within minutes they were absorbed in the movie. They  
were just teenagers, after all.  
  
Hilde and Duo meanwhile, were having a heated arguement over   
which American boyband was the best. Since Duo was an American and   
Hilde was in to the music it was a pretty ferocious battle.  
  
"98* is the best, no contest," she shouted. He grinned and  
laughed.  
  
"Oh, Hilde you are sadly mistaken the best boy band is definatly  
NSYNC, even if they are a bunch of wusses."  
  
"Why I oughta," she said and tackled him. They play fought for  
awhile until he silenced her with a kiss. Both of them were glad just  
to be leading the normal lives of a teenager for the short time they   
got to.  
  
Sally and Wufei were in Trowa's room. Sally had wanted to check  
on both of them and Wufei had come along to keep her company. She   
put a fresh wrap on Katherines wound and then gave her a pain killer.  
All the while she talked with Wufei.  
  
Quatre and Dorothy were getting a late night snack in the   
cafeteria. All of sudden Quatre got an evil look on his face and threw  
a piece of popcorn at Dorothy. It hit her right in the middle of the  
forehead and she jumped in surprise.  
  
"Alright Quatre, you asked for it," she said sinisterly, all   
the while a huge smile was making its way onto her face. She grabbed  
a handful of the chips she was eating and prepared to throw it at him.  
Quatre jumped up and grabbed the popcorn bag that was laying on the table.  
They started a food fight between themselves and their laughter  
rang through the halls of the Preventer building.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, what did you think? Have my fics been getting worse or somethin?  
My reviews have really dropped. Come on people I know you all can  
review, let me know how I'm doing. I will accept any flames except those   
on mycharacter pairing. I tried to make this one a little funnier at the   
end since it had some sad parts in the middle. Email me to tell me  
what you thought at kairosdreamer@aol.com Ja Ne! 


	8. Song

When the Waltz Ends: Part 7  
  
Trowa slowly opened his eyes. The harsh glow of a lamp filled  
them and he tightly closed them again. He felt oddly rested and   
wondered how long he had been sleeping. Opening his eyes once more he  
blinked as the bright light invaded once again. Finally he could see  
clearly and looked over at Katherine. She was still sleeping, the   
blanket moved up everytime she breathed and floated down when she exhaled.  
  
"Ah," he yawned. He got up and streached. Katherine moaned  
and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Trowa?" she asked, her voice hoarse from sleepiness and pain.  
He looked up, startled and then ran to the bedside.  
  
"Kathy, you're awake," he exclaimed. He ran a hand over her  
hair and she gave a weak smile. "I was so worried about you."  
  
"Well, I didn't die," she joked. He smiled.  
  
"No, you didn't and I am immensly thankful for that." She shifted  
and then got a serious expression on her face.  
  
"Trowa, why do you suppose we never die, we fight suicide missions  
and yet none of us ever die.   
  
Trowa thought for a moment and then said, "I think Death pities  
us. We fight for others at our mortality's expense and Death lets us  
live so that one day we may have a happy life. But at the same time  
Death laughs at us. When we most want to die, It spits in our face and   
refuses to end the misery. Death is fickle I guess." Katherine nodded  
and tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"I hope you're right Trowa," she answered. "I don't want to die."  
He nodded and wiped off the tear that was running down her cheek.  
  
Heero and Relena  
  
Heero awoke to the sound of feathery breathing. Relena was using  
his shoulder as a pillow. They had fallen asleep on the couch during  
the movie and the result was that he had a very stiff neck. He cautiously  
raised his hand to rub it but ended up waking her up even though he tried  
not to.  
  
"Morning Heero," she murmered.  
  
"Morning Lena," he affectionatly called her by the pet name he  
had given her. "How about we go get some breakfast?" She nodded.  
  
"Alright, but let me get out of my pajamas first," she said as  
she got up and walked into her bedroom. She closed the door and five  
min. later she was back out, hair neatly in place, makeup done, and  
looking glamorous, thought Heero. He himself didn't bother to comb his  
hair cause he liked the way it fell when it wasn't brushed. They walked  
out to the cafeteria to grab something to eat.  
  
When they arrived they thought that a tornado must have gone   
through it. Looking around to find Duo or Hilde, Heero and Relena were  
suprised to see Quatre and Dorothy fast asleep on two of the tables.  
  
"Well, thats something you don't see everyday," commented Relena.  
Duo and Hilde walked in about then and gasped at the mess.  
  
"We didn't come in here last night did we," Duo asked Hilde.   
She shook her head and laughed.  
  
"No, I think it was them," she said pointing to Quatre and Dorothy.  
Duo smirked.  
  
"Jeez, Quatre outdid me on worst mess," he laughed. Relena and  
Heero joined in and soon the cafeteria echoed with laughter once again.  
Hearing the commotion, Quatre and Dorothy woke up. They looked around  
and saw the mess, then they saw the others.  
  
Grinning sheepishly Quatre offered, "we umm, redecorated." Wufei  
and Sally walked in and were too busy talking that they didn't notice  
the popcorn until too late. With a huge thud they both slipped and landed  
with a splat on the floor.  
  
"Duo," glared Wufei dangerously.  
  
"It wasn't me, it was Quatre and Dorothy," panicked Duo. He didn't  
like the tone of Wufei's voice. Sally started laughing and much to   
everyones relief Wufei joined in. After they had cleared away some of  
the food all of them sat together and joked as they ate their breakfast.  
  
A couple weeks went by and the PFF made no attacks. Katherine  
slowly reciprocated and was finally well enough to pilot again. She  
and Trowa were always seen together. Her brush with death had brought   
them closer than ever. Things were peaceful and the teens tried to act  
as normal as they could.  
  
Then one day the alarm rang once again through the hall, echoing]  
off the corridors and to the pilots ears. The announcement came," White  
Wing Team we are under attack, get to your Gundams."  
  
From wherever they were in the building the Gundams rushed to   
the holding dock. They climbed inside their Gundams and blasted off to  
where the PFF dolls were being dropped from. They destroyed as many as  
they could while they were still vulnerable from being dropped. But  
they couldn't get them all. Within moments each Gundam was locked into  
a battle with a the dolls. Then out of nowhere came four grey shining  
Gundams.   
  
"We are the Futile Elite," came an announcement from one of the  
suits. Soon the Wing Zero, Dorado, Shenlong, and Heavyarms were locked  
in battle with one of the bleak colored Gundams. The rest took care of  
wiping out the mobile dolls.  
  
The eight Gundams circled around each other, each trying to figure  
out how strong their opponent was. Then the first move was made. Dorado  
whipped out its sword. It swiped and was barely parried off by the other  
suits sword. They began combat.  
  
"They're very strong," gasped Dorothy from the Dorado. She was  
using all her strength yet she couldn't get the other Gundams sword to  
budge. Noting the strength, Heero launched his own attack at the Gundam  
he was facing. Beam sword in hand, he scraped the metal of the Elite  
suit. The owner however didn't even move. The only damage was a scratch  
on the metal. Frustrated Heero lunged again. Once again, the Gundam  
didn't move and the only result was a scratch.  
  
Shenlong and Heavyarms were having similar problems, no matter  
what they did to the other suit, only a scratch appeared. Noin glanced  
over from where she was fighting in Epyon and noticed the struggle.  
Not believing her eyes, she blinked. But they were still there, the most  
powerful suit she and Zechs had ever created. The Gundanium Elite.  
  
"Heero, Dorothy, Wufei, and Trowa, get out of there, those are  
the most powerful suits existing today. They are Gundanium Elites, they  
have no weaknesses!"   
  
"No suit is perfect Noin, surely they have one weak point."  
  
"Zechs and I designed them, they were too perfect that I didn't  
think they would be able to be built."  
  
"Noin, you designed them, then you should know the weak points,  
think about it," yelled Trowa.  
  
"They don't, I can't remember," she stammered.   
  
"Well please try, I don't feel like dying today." As Heero spoke  
the suit attacked. It was all Heero could do to block the suit. The   
"Perfect Soldier" was weaker than another. The suit lunged again and  
again finally Heero couldn't block it and his beam sword was sliced off.  
The wires sizzled and sparked, malfunctioning the suit.  
  
"Noin, please remember, Heero needs help," yelled Relena desperatly.  
  
"I got it, they have a weak point on the left heel, we designed  
an Achilles Heel in case they ever got into the wrong hands!"  
  
"Thank-you Noin," shouted Heero and with his beam cannon, he took  
aim at the heel. The pilot of the mobile suit didn't expect this and   
made no move to block it. As the suit slowly started to blow up he   
screamed.  
  
"Milliardo, you said it was perfect and I was, YOU LIED!" Then  
the suit finished blowing up, it lit up the sky in a great ball of fire.  
The other pilots started to work on the rest of the Elite. Dorothy   
swirled Dorado around and drew a dagger out of her other hand. It bit  
into the metal of the heel and the Gundam started to blow up also.  
  
Trowa and heavy arms shot a barrage of bullets and by luck one   
glanced off the insided leg of the Elite and hit its heel. The sounds  
of it blowing up filled his cockpit.  
  
Wufei shot his dragon out and it grabbed onto the shoulder of  
the Elite, but forgetting that it would only scratch, it flew off. The  
Elite, seeing its escape blasted off towards the headquarters where it  
had been sent from. Wufei and the others blasted off and they joined  
the others in destroying the remaining mobile dolls. The fight finally  
ended and they flew wearily to the Preventer base.  
  
"Well, that was once heck of a battle," shouted Dorothy as she  
jumped out of her suit. She landed on the platform where the others  
were waiting. The Gundams were already starting to be repaired and Lady  
Une approached them.  
  
"Noin, do you have the plans for those suits?"  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"May we have them, we want to make the upgrade to all of your  
Gundams?"  
  
"Of course, follow me and I will give them to you," she replied  
and the two walked off to go get the plans.  
  
Meanwhile the others crowded around Wufei.  
  
"Wufei, how could you let that guy get away," demanded Hilde.  
  
Wufei chuckled and replied, "I did it on purpose."  
  
"WHAT!" everyone screamed.  
  
"I had a transmitter attached to the dragon hand for occasions  
such as this and I put it on the Elite. All I have to do now is check  
my computer and I will know exactly where they are located."  
  
"Oh, genius Wufei, really," gushed Duo.  
  
"Stop sucking up Maxwell," replied Wufei.   
  
Meanwhile at the PFF base  
  
"Please call the remaining survivor of the Elite in here please,"  
demanded a Milliardo Peacecraft.  
  
"Yes sir," replied a soldier and he rushed out to fulfill the  
order. Within moments a very bedraggled soldier walked in.  
  
"Yes, sir?" he asked.  
  
"I have a question," cooly replied Milliardo. The soldier looked  
at him puzzled.  
  
"Do you know what they found on your Gundam Elite," Milliardo  
asked fiercly.  
  
"No sir, I don't," replied the frightened soldier.  
  
"They found this," said Milliardo, he held up a small blinking  
box. "This is a transmitter placed on your suit from the Shenlong.   
Since you are responsible for them knowing where we are, I'm afraid you  
will have to die." He stood up and pulled out a gun. Aiming he pulled  
the trigger. A shot rang over and the soldier recoiled backwards.  
  
"Nooo," he gasped. He placed his hand over the wound that blood  
poured forth from. Then his world went black. The last thing he heard  
was a light rich laugh that echoed him straight down to hell.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well what did you think? I will accept any flames except those on my  
character pairings. Please people, send in your reviews, I need to know  
how I am doing. Email me at kairosdreamer@aol.com if you don't like   
using the fanfic.net review box. Thanks! Ja Ne! 


	9. Begins

When the Waltz Ends: Part 8  
  
The Preventer HQ  
  
"Our Gundams should be finished soon and then we can attack the  
PFF base," said Heero. He and the others were sitting around the conference  
table going over their plan of attack.  
  
"Sounds good," commented Trowa. The rest nodded and rose from  
their seats. They had the rest of the afternoon off. All but Trowa and  
Katherine had decided to go see a movie. They went to their individual  
rooms and got their coats. A half an hour later they were sitting in  
the plush theatre chairs watching the previews.  
  
"And now our picture, Down to You," announced a voice over the  
loud speaker. The lights dimmed and the only sound to be heard was the  
shaking of popcorn kernals.   
  
About two hours later, the credits started rolling. The girls  
all had tissues out and were dabbing at their eyes and blowing their  
noses. Even Quatre was shedding a few tears. (No I am not making fun  
of Quatre, I am showing how he is the sensitive nice guy of the Gundams.)  
  
"I love a happy ending," said Relena as she blowed her nose on  
a tissue.  
  
"That was about the dumbest movie I have ever seen," grumbled  
Wufei, which promptly was reprimanded by a purse swinging Sally.   
  
"It was a little sappy," commented Heero, he would have much   
preferred an action but the girls wanted to see a romance. They walked  
out of the theatre and then noticed that they were missing a few members.  
  
"Where's Duo and Hilde," asked Dorothy. Sighing the group went  
back into the theatre. They found Duo and Hilde acting out the last   
scene of the movie.   
  
"Ahem," Heero cleared his throat. Breaking from their kiss Duo  
and Hilde grinned sheepishly. They grabbed their coats and walked out  
with the rest.  
  
The next couple of days went by quickly. Then finally the updates  
to the Gundams were finished. They would attack the PFF base at noon  
the next day. They listened while Lady Une described the new updates  
that their Gundams had recieved.  
  
"All of your Gundam are now in the Elite make. Noin has also  
told me of a chemical that can eat through the Elite metal and it has   
been inserted in your weapons. Whatever you do, your weapons must not  
make contact with your suit. Your suits also do not have an Achilles  
Heel on them."  
  
"Alright, sounds great," voice Hilde. She was ready to win this  
fight and get it over once and for all.  
  
The next morning they blasted off. They rose to through the   
atmosphere and broke through to outerspace. The PFF base as it turns out  
was rotating around the Earth right above them. They had it in their sights.  
  
Then they learned that they were expected. An army of Elites  
awaited them. They began battle. The Elites were good, but with the  
weapons, they were easier to beat then they had been last time. Soon  
they were destroyed.   
  
"That was way to easy," said Katherine, a hint of uneasiness in  
her voice. Then from the shrouds of space, eleven suits appeared. Ten  
were silver and twinkled under the stars. The other was a deep black and  
the silver suits were surrounding it.  
  
"Welcome," came the voice of Milliardo Peacecraft. He laughed  
and its haunting sound traveled through the stars.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, what did you think. I accept any flames except on the character  
pairing. I know, I know, this one is short. But believe me, what I have  
planned for the next part is well worth the wait it will take and the  
shortness of this one. Remember to review! Ja Ne! 


	10. Epilogue-Happy

When the Waltz Ends: Epilogue Happy  
  
The laugh finally stopped and space was silenced again.  
  
"Welcome Gundams, I have been expecting you. This is my Gundam  
War, together it and I will destroy you and peace," said the blood-lusted  
Milliardo Peacecraft.  
  
"Not if I can help it," yelled Relena and she lunged at him.  
  
"Relena," screamed Heero. But his call for her to come back  
was cut short because the Silver Elites began their attacks. The pilots  
in them were highly superior and the suits did not have an Achilles heel.  
  
Relena faced her brother. "I will not let you destroy us or  
peace," she promised defiantly. War lunged and attack Peace. It was  
symbolic really, war was always trying to end peace. To get rid of it  
and kill those who wanted to protect it.  
  
The laser swords parried and struck. Then they stuck together.  
The light in them soared to blinding tone from the power from each being  
combined. Then the light dimmed. The swords had come apart. They   
began to create a deadly ballet through the sky. The dance went on   
with silver lights from the boosters. The smell of sulfur surrounded  
them.  
  
Relena panted in her cockpit. Sweat poured in rivulets down her  
face and her muscles were weary from straining against the controls.   
She was slowly growing weary and that was deadly while in a fight.  
  
She relentlessly pushed on though. Her strikes were just as   
hard and she made him fight his hardest. She was defending her world  
and she wasn't going to give it up without giving it her all. Peace  
would be obtained once again and she would help it be reborn.  
  
Milliardo sensed her weakness and tried to use it to his advantage,  
but he didn't expect Noin. "Relena get out of here, I need to finish  
this fight." Relena heard the intent in Noin's voice and left without  
arguing. She went back to the Elite that Noin had left and quickly  
started to fight with it. The soldier wasn't as hard to beat and she  
hadn't fought but five minutes when she destroyed it.  
  
The rest of the Gundams were quickly destroying their foes and  
one by one they turned and watched the silent battle between Noin and   
Milliardo.  
  
"Goodbye Milliardo, your kind is not needed in a peaceful time."  
Noin took out her saber and pointed it at him. "I will kill you now."  
She blasted off towards him and came to a halt against his sword. The  
metal creaked and the light from the swords brightened with contact.   
The swords dodged and swerved, clashed and banged against each other.  
Each one was as strong as the other.   
  
Suddenly, Milliardo had done a quick spin around. His sword went  
through the arm of the Epyon and it was dismembered from the rest of  
the suit. Thinking he had won he went for the kill. But he didn't expect  
her to retaliate. Out of the remaining arm a thin beam shot out. It  
struck the chest of the War and as it stayed, a hole grew wider and wider.  
When it reached two feet wide, it blew. The shards scattered through   
space where some scavenger would pick them up for parts. Never knowing  
what destruction that suit lived up to.  
  
Noin wept in her cockpit and whispered, "goodbye Zechs, I hope   
to see you one day on the other side. I know that you can now rid yourself  
of the evil that had surrounded you."  
  
The pilots had all survived. But they would never forget the  
battle. They slowly made their way down through the atmosphere, hearts  
were heavy and tears flowed freely down everyones faces. It was over  
at last.  
  
6 Months later  
  
In five different areas, five different people proposed to their  
souls and lovers.  
  
Duo: You have walked with me when no one else has. You have trusted me  
before you knew me, and you have loved me as none other. I am Death but  
I want the chance to live, to live with you. Please say you will be mine.  
  
Trowa: You were the only one who ever was able to break through my mask.  
You understood me when I didn't even understand myself. Even though you  
didn't like what I did you supported me. Now please say you will love  
me forever as I love you. Katherine, will you marry me?  
  
Quatre: We are different in so many ways, yet our hearts are the same.  
We fought, cried, and were happy together. I want to share the rest of  
my life with you. I want to be there with your every waking moment.   
Marry me?  
  
Wufei: You were the only one that could see through my facade. You trusted  
me and were strong in your every moment. Please do me the honor Sally  
of becoming my wife.  
  
Heero: I always tried to run. I was scared of the emotions that you  
caused within me. But now its different. Instead of running I cling  
to you. Please tell me that you will love me and be with me for the   
rest of my life.  
  
And five girls all had the same words to be uttered from their  
lips, "yes."  
  
THE END  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, what did you think. I will accept any flames except those  
on my character pairings. I made this one sad. But fear not people, I  
thought of you that hate sappy and there is a sad epilogue instead of  
this happy one. You could of chosen happy or sad and you still can. By  
the way, in your reviews please let me know if you think I should begin  
another series and what I should begin it on. Better yet email me and  
tell me if I should and what it should be about, kairosdreamer@aol.com 


	11. Epilogue-Sad

When the Waltz Ends: Epilogue Sad  
  
The laugh finally stopped and space was silenced again.  
  
"Welcome Gundams, I have been expecting you. This is my Gundam  
War, together it and I will destroy you and peace," said the blood-lusted  
Milliardo Peacecraft.  
  
"Not if I can help it," yelled Relena and she lunged at him.  
  
"Relena," screamed Heero. But his call for her to come back  
was cut short because the Silver Elites began their attacks. The pilots  
in them were highly superior and the suits did not have an Achilles heel.  
  
Relena faced her brother. "I will not let you destroy us or  
peace," she promised defiantly. War lunged and attack Peace. It was  
symbolic really, war was always trying to end peace. To get rid of it  
and kill those who wanted to protect it.  
  
The laser swords parried and struck. Then they stuck together.  
The light in them soared to blinding tone from the power from each being  
combined. Then the light dimmed. The swords had come apart. They   
began to create a deadly ballet through the sky. The dance went on   
with silver lights from the boosters. The smell of sulfur surrounded  
them.  
  
Relena panted in her cockpit. Sweat poured in rivulets down her  
face and her muscles were weary from straining against the controls.   
She was slowly growing weary and that was deadly while in a fight.  
  
She relentlessly pushed on though. Her strikes were just as   
hard and she made him fight his hardest. She was defending her world  
and she wasn't going to give it up without giving it her all. Peace  
would be obtained once again and she would help it be reborn.  
  
Milliardo sensed her weakness though and took advantage of it.  
He lunged at her head and she was too slow in blocking it. Before she  
blew up she said her last goodbyes, "goodbye my friends, keep peace in  
your hearts where it can never be hurt. Goodbye Heero, I love you."  
  
The Peace blew up and its metal shards flew throughout space.  
They scattered and were blown with the solar winds.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" screamed Heero. His momentarily distraction let the  
Silver strike him with his sword. The Wing Zero blew up and its shards  
twinkled and bounced off the shards of the Peace. Two lovers never to  
live their life again.  
  
Noin filled with fury and blasted away from the Silver she was  
fighting. She faced Milliardo.  
  
"You killed your sister, prepare to die in the name of peace,"  
she yelled. She lunged at them and they sword fought through the sky.  
  
The lone Elite that had been abandoned by Noin went to help his  
comrade against the Aqua. It snuck up behind Hilde and grabbed her suit  
while the other struck a final blow. The Aqua blew up leaving nothing  
behind.  
  
"Hilde," screamed Duo. His eyes blackened over. He grew deathly  
silent and started lashing out with a vengance. He destroyed the Elite  
he was fighting and went off to destroy the Elites that had brought her  
death. He attacked the one that had brought the final blow first. It  
tried to fight back but the pilot inside was no match for an enraged Duo  
Maxwell.  
  
The other Elite flew off to play Devil's Advocate once more. It  
saw the Heavyarms fighting and flew silently behind it. It raised its  
laser and brought it down. Before Heavyarms blew apart Trowa whispered,"  
I'm sorry Kathy."  
  
The losses were a good number through the fight. Sally and Wufei  
also perished.   
  
Noin meanwhile was fighting Milliardo. She knew now that she  
would not win. She decided to use her final weapon. She suddenly   
latched herself onto the War and would not let go. Then she made her   
final decree, "goodbye all, fight for peace. Zechs I know you can hear  
me, I hope we find each other. I love you!" With tears in her eyes  
she pressed the small button. A greater light was never seen.  
  
Noin had designed the Epyon to hold the chemical that destroyed  
the Elites. When it blew up the chemical was splattered all over the  
War. Moments later the War had blown up as well.  
  
The rest of the Elites were destroyed. Only four survivors were  
left. Quatre, Dorothy, Katherine, and Duo slowly made their way back  
to Earth. As they traveled they thought.  
  
Katherine sobbed silent tears in her Gundam. She thought about  
what Trowa had said to her months before. "I think Death pities  
us. We fight for others at our mortality's expense and Death lets us  
live so that one day we may have a happy life. But at the same time  
Death laughs at us. When we most want to die, It spits in our face and   
refuses to end the misery. Death is fickle I guess."  
  
Either Death was finally giving up its pity on Trowa, or it was  
just fulfilling his wish. Katherine would never know.  
  
Duo sat silent in his cockpit. Hilde flashed over and over in  
his mind. His tears slipped down his face. His love is gone, and he  
was alone in the world.  
  
Quatre and Dorothy still had each other. But many of their  
dear friends were gone. They still would be together but life would  
never be the same again.  
  
The war took its toll on anyone. Katherine would never go back  
to the circus because of memories. Quatre and Dorothy would never pilot  
a Gundam again. Then Duo, Duo would never laugh or smile from that day  
on. The once cheerful pilot would never speak after that day. His words  
had left him.  
  
Four souls would forever be ruthlessly shredded by the battle.  
  
The End  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, what did you think. I will accept any flames except those  
on my character pairings. I made this one sad. But fear not people, I  
thought of you that hate angst and there is a happy epilogue instead of  
this sad one. You could of chosen happy or sad and you still can. By  
the way, in your reviews please let me know if you think I should begin  
another series and what I should begin it on. Better yet email me and  
tell me if I should and what it should be about, kairosdreamer@aol.com  
  
Ja Ne! 


End file.
